Words that Comfort, Words that Break
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: When Inuyasha gets trapped by villagers, the wounds they inflict go deeper than physical scars. She will protect him: from them, from pain, from himself. A reversal of values of sorts. Epilogue: He was real! He was hers! Most importantly, he was happy! IK
1. Words, Words, Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha...are we in Kansas yet? **

**

* * *

**

**Words That Comfort…Words That Break

* * *

**

"Demon! Half-breed!" the angry voices of the villagers rang ominously.

Their shouts filtered through to Inuyasha waking him. He reached out only to find himself bound.

Scrunching up his eyes, he tried to remember how he had gotten in this position. He pulled once more, only to find that he was bound with sutras-and strong ones at that.

He panicked not smelling Kagome anywhere, and began to struggle. The voices got louder.

"Worthless half-breed! Demon-spawn! Ugly, evil hanyou!"

What was going on? He opened his eyes.

Angry faces instantly became attached to the hateful voices, he almost cringed.

"Filth!"

He was confused, and moved trying to free his bound wrists. The sharp lash of a whip bit hard into his back and he gasped.

The multitude became cacophonous, their angry screams and obvious glee at his punishment scarring his sensitive hearing.

The lashes rained on his back, but he wouldn't give them any satisfaction by showing any pain...after all he had been through much worse.

His demon blood raged, but couldn't take over, sign that Tetsusaiga was still in its place.

The multitude became more chaotic.

"Worthless half-breed! Hanyou filth! Evil man-demon!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in an attempt to stop the flow of spiteful words from reaching him.

The words broke upon him re-opening old scars and he allowed himself a mental whimper.

He had to get out of here-had to find Kagome. What had happened anyway?

He remembered carrying her to the this village...she was exhausted and managed to fall asleep...he remembered the villagers eyeing him oddly...the man who offered to let them sleep at his inn...the broth he offered...and then...it was all blank.

Inuyasha smacked himself mentally. How could he not have not seen this?

The broth...it had dulled his senses...rendered him unable to move. He cursed.

He could feel the blood running down on his back, and closed his eyes.

He had failed Kagome.

* * *

Kagome awoke at the sound of horrible taunts. 

She got up feeling her stomach clench almost painfully. Something wasn't right. She grabbed her bag. Where was Inuyasha?

Running out of the inn she rushed to the source of the noise.

A mob of people was gathered around...something...it looked like someone was being punished.

She pushed through the crowd and got to the front. Her heart stopped.

Before her, restrained with sutras and being cruelly whipped stood...or rather slightly hung...Inuyasha.

The cold, hateful cries of "Filth!" and "Worthless hanyou!" mingled with other spiteful adjectives echoed in her head.

She felt anger erupt inside her heart and before having any time to think she heard herself cry.

"STOP!"

* * *

"STOP!" the word broke through the dissonant yells and Inuyasha opened his eyes. 

Before him stood Kagome. He sighed mentally, glad for her safety.

She leaped on the block and tried to reason with the man holding the whip, to no avail.

"You've got to let him go! He hasn't done anything!"

"He is a filth half-breed, a demon...he will kill us and our children if we let him go!"

"No! He won't! I promise you!"

"What business have you with this filthy creature?"

"He is my friend."

"Witch!"

"What?"

The man turned to the throng and yelled out.

"See...this wench here-she's got the heart of a demon! She loves this demon!"

"Wait...but..."

"Grab her!"

Kagome reacted before thinking and grabbed on to the Tetsusaiga.

The shield appeared instantly sending Kagome's attacker flying.

"Kill the witch! Kill them both!" the people cried.

* * *

Kagome was getting really fed up. 

Facing the crowd she held tighter on to the Tetsusaiga. She racked her brain trying to find her way out of this. Looking over to Inuyasha her heart trembled seeing her proud hanyou brought to his knees in such an undignified and heartless manner. Her anger flared and suddenly she knew what she had to do.

"I AM a witch." She spoke abruptly "And I am NOT happy. I demand that you release Inuyasha right now or I shall curse all of you...!" her words were braver than she felt.

People continued to yell and try to attack her, in vain.

"Very well...I shall give you one more chance" she stuck the Tetsusaiga into the floor in front of her, keeping the shield up and reached into her skirt pocket finding her lighter...she sighed internally, grateful she had it with her (ever since the frog demon she always made a point of having one handy). Now if she could only find...she needed more time.

She looked at them, trying her best to look ominous and she began:

"I am a high school student! I like geography!" her voice was serious and more than a little scary as she carefully enunciated the English words.

The crowd stopped.

"I have an apple!" her other hand reached into the side pocket of her bag and finding her body spray. It would do.

"I like to listen to music! Shakespeare is a famous English author!"

Her voice resounded strongly through the silence, as even Inuyasha turned to look at her.

Concealing the lighter in her right hand she sparked a flame, and everyone stood back seeing the small flame seemingly come forth from her hand. Raising the spray she aimed it above their heads and sprayed, creating a sudden flame-thrower.

Everyone stood back, gazing at her in fear and amazement.

"Now..." she added in Japanese. "You will release Inuyasha or the next spell shall burn all of you!"

A man rushed and undid the sutras around his wrists.

"Move back!" Kagome ordered to the man, then turned to Inuyasha. "Let's get out of here." she said offering her hand to help him stand. He found out, to his great embarrassment, that he had lost more blood than he had realized.

She handed him the Tetsusaiga.

"Witch." one of the villagers called. "We apologize, please spend the night...just don't curse us!"

Kagome smiled bitterly.

"You shall not be cursed. As for you offer...no thank you."

"But it's late and it's about to rain and..."

"A little rain never hurt anyone. Come on, Inuyasha. One more thing..." she addressed the villagers again. "...if I ever hear of any one of you ever treating another innocent creature, be they demon or half-demon, in this manner again, I will come back…and I will NOT be lenient! Have I made myself clear?" her last words reverberated lowly.

The villagers nodded, half-trembling.

Inuyasha was stunned. He had never seen Kagome this...this...unforgiving, cold...it almost scared him.

"Let's get out of here Inuyasha" she whispered.

* * *

He picked her up obediently and they were off. Sceneries merged into a blur until he finally stopped having reached a cave. 

"It will rain soon. Let's stop here." he murmured, not wanting to admit he was tired. Kagome nodded.

Once inside Kagome brought out her torch, and with her lighter, and an exercise book she quickly made a fire.

"There," she said letting the warmth seep into her. She turned to Inuyasha.

"I need to bandage your wounds." It wasn't a request.

"I'll be fine wench!"

"I know, but...just for my peace of mind..."

"Keh...fine..." he said removing his haori.

Kagome gasped... red lines, some still bleeding, marred his smooth skin.

"It's not that bad wench!"

She didn't answer, instead she gently began cleaning the wounds. He flinched slightly. Her hands were light, but his wounds were deep…she moved deftly but carefully and he allowed himself to get lost in her nearness.

"There you go..." she said after a while, securing the last bandage. He put his under-shirt and haori back on.

She tried looking at him but he was staring off into space, almost unable to meet her eyes.

Thoughts of his childhood kept flooding into his mind despite his best efforts and he half-sighed.

"Inuyasha..."

"..."

"You know...none of us thinks...thinks..." she couldn't get the words out.

"I know..."

"Please don't try to deal with this on your own…it's alright to rely on me…"

"I had forgotten this side of humans, that's all."

She shuddered remembering the horrible words thrown at him. Noticing this he quickly added. 

"It's nothing. I'm used to it..." It was the wrong thing to say-almost instantly he smelled Kagome's tears.

She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He felt a few tear-drops land on his hair.

"Kagome…" he managed to choke out before her broken whispers reached his ears.

"Hanyou...hanyou..."she murmured fervently.

His ears twitched in recognition of the words.

What was she...?

"Worthy hanyou...son of demon and men..." she continued, her voice trembling slightly.  
"Strong, kind-hearted hanyou…"

He choked.

She was...taking the insults, purifying them...trying to take the sting off.

He felt tears spring to his own eyes as she continued to cradle him soothing all the hurt he was trying to deny the words had caused him.

"Pure hanyou...proud...magnificent hanyou..."

He almost whimpered.

"...my poor hanyou." He froze.

"My beautiful Inuyasha..."the words echoed in his ears as though they had been shouted. A tear slipped unbidden on his own face, but he couldn't stop...she made him feel like a child. He couldn't even find it in him to feel weak...he realized he felt stronger, crying softly in her arms, than he had ever felt before...

"Kagome..." he managed to finally whisper. How could she say all that when he had gotten himself captured...left her unprotected...?

"It's okay. It's okay. Just this once...please...let me be here for you."

His heart banged against his chest.

Kagome continued to hold him.

How could he tell her? She had been there for him in more ways than anyone could ever ask for…she was his strength in every respect…

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to cradle him. Tears kept spilling on his cheeks freeing the pain of past scars. For a moment his heart stopped- he hadn't been this…exposed since…his mother was still alive…

"It's alright Inuyasha…"

Was she reading his mind?

"It's alright I'm here…and…I love you…" she heard his sharp intake of breath, but she couldn't back down. He needed to hear…to know…she kissed his hair softly. "I love you…."

He moved slightly in her arms willing his mouth to speak the words his heart was screaming, but they refused to come.

"Kagome…" he murmured brokenly…his voice still raw.

"I know…"

His heart trembled once more awed at her ability to read him.

'Someday…soon Kagome…I'll tell you.' He vowed silently before his strength succumbed to the warmth and comfort of her arms and sleep took him over.

_Soon…

* * *

_

_ Author's Notes:_ Thank you to all my reviewers. This one is, especially, for my good friend Neisha. I am so grateful to you!


	2. Do You Speak My Language?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, any of the acharacters, etc,etc.**

* * *

**Do You Speak My Language?**

* * *

Inuyasha tossed in his sleep, unintelligible yips and growls mingled with small cries slipping through his trembling lips. 

Kagome brushed his bangs away gently.

"Come back..." he whispered so softly she almost missed it. "Don't go...don't...". Little odd growls punctuated his soft cries.

She continued running her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him, and eventually the pleading stopped and a shy smile appeared on his face.

"Sleep well, Inuyasha." she whispered, closing her own eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke, slightly dazed to find himself enveloped in Kagome's arms.

The memories of events from the past night hit him and he flinched. She was too...too...Kagome, and he was...nothing.

His eyes darkened. He didn't deserve anything: not her, not the comfort she had given him last night...and certainly not her love.

He had to make her see how insignificant he was...how far from what she deserved and needed.

He would never be good enough for her, and she had to know. He sighed.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping so peacefully. Her hair curled gently around her shoulders, and her cheeks were lightly flushed. 

Untangling his arms from her waist he began to move away silently.

"Inuyasha...?" she half-stirred and he turned feeling her eyes on him.

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her her head. "I've had enough sleep."

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"The rain hasn't stopped...we'll probably be stuck here tonight too."

"That's ok, I've got supplies." she looked thoughtful for a moment "...although...I'm out of books to burn." she murmured sheepishly.

"I'll go get some wood."

"But...your back?"

"Keh, I'm fine."

"Well...uh, don't you want breakfast first?"

"I guess."

She smiled.

"One breakfast coming right up."

"Inuyasha?"

"Mm-hmm" a rather full-mouth hanyou replied.

"Is there such a thing as inu-youkai language?"

He nodded briefly.

"Then...uhh...what does this mean?" she asked trying to imitate the sounds she had heard him make in his sleep the previous night.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his mouth-full was expunged unceremoniously.

"W-w-where...who told you that?" he managed to gasp out.

His heart felt like it was going to be crushed. If Kagome had already been told about..._that_...there was only one person who could have done it...Kouga.

And if he had, then she couldn't possibly have meant what she had said the night before.

His ears flattened against his head. So she _had_ comforted him out of just pity.

Somehow the knowledge was more painful than knowing he couldn't have been with her anyway.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to insult..."

"Hn." he snarled. "Why don't you ask the wolf that question?"

"Kouga? What does he have to do with anything?"

Inuyasha got up.

"Keh! That mangy wolf ought to have told you that before...ugh" he shivered "You didn't have to lie to me last night Kagome!"

"Lie? I didn't! And what are you talking about! I just wanted to know what it meant!"

"Well then ask the guy who said it to you." he barked storming off into the rain.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. "I just did..."

But he was gone...

* * *

Kagome's words reached the hanyou without going through. 

The rain draped around him and he let his anger flow through his claws and into the poor trees who were on the receiving end.

_How stupid can you get? Your first woman kills you and the second..._he shook his head vehemently trying to rid his head of the thoughts.

_There is no second woman. Kagome can do what she wants!__Even go with the wolf!_

A tree came tumbling down, prey to his furious swipes.

_Why should I care? We are allies...friends at most. Nothing more._

Another tree collapsed.

His back was beginning to hurt, and he had lost all track of time. He was just about to mangle another tree- for firewood purposes, naturally- when his arm stopped mid-swipe.

Kagome's words had just sunk in.

"_I just did..."_

His eyes widened and he let out a string of colourful expletives.

Maybe she didn't love him...but at least she wasn't with the wolf.

Loading the- rather large by now- pile of firewood on his back, he rushed back to the cave.

He had a feeling his back would hurt a whole lot more by the end of the day...

* * *

Kagome had watched him go with a heavy heart and an angry mind which was cursing even now her curiosity. 

Tears slipped down her face.

_I should have just asked him what his dream was about._ She snorted_. Right._

She knew why she asked; because she was worried about him, and because she didn't want him to hurt.

Her heart cracked just a little bit more. How could he not believe what she had said the night before?

How could he honestly think she was lying when she said she loved him?_ It makes it easier to go with Kikyo- if he has no ties._

The weight on her heart doubled.

_I wouldn't make you give up on Kikyo, Inuyasha...you should have known this. I just wanted you to understand that you're not alone in this world._

More tears carved into her cheeks.

* * *

Inuyasha burst into the cave as energetically as he had left it. 

"Kagome."

She turned her tear-stained face to him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wha'...?" Inuyasha dropped the firewood abruptly.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier today...with that word I said..."

He cursed internally.

"Don't cry, Kagome." the words sounded harsher than intended.

"I...was just curious."

He scooted closer and sat, facing her.

"Just... forget about it..." he was blushing lightly.

She nodded.

"Inuyasha..."

He turned his eyes to her reluctantly.

"I...last night...I meant everything." she coloured.

Inuyasha felt like he was going to burst from the relief the words offered, still he searched her eyes for any trace of dishonesty.

There was none.

His hands found hers and she felt something light pressed into her palm.

In her hand now rested a bunch of violets; their soft petals were beaten by rain and speckled with mud, and yet to her they were the most beautiful flowers in the world.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He hung his head, and tried to voice an apology...for his behaviour...for the state of the flowers...for not being what she needed him to be.

"Can you teach me?" her sudden question interrupted his frantic search for ways in which to say he was sorry.

"Teach you...?"

"Inu-youkai language." she laughed.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because it's a part of who you are...and therefore, it's important."

He choked.

Most people didn't know about in-youkai language-the ones that did, didn't really care, and here she was: eyes innocently and sweetly coaxing, lips slightly pouting, eyebrows slightly furrowing

in an almost child-like demeanor, asking to know about youkai language as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Inuyasha...?"

"But...Kagome...I wouldn't know where to start...I can't...I..." his face was starting to resemble a tomato.

"Oh..." her look of disappointment shot through him like an arrow.

"No...Kagome...I'll teach you...I mean..." he looked away "I just don't think I'll be too good at it."

"Just try...okay?"

He nodded.

"So..." she sounded excited. "How would I go about saying your name?"

"Uhh...it doesn't really work like that..."

She cocked her head slightly.

"It's...well...we use a person's scent as an identifier, so all we need to talk about each other are just our positions..."

"Positions...?"

"Pack-hierarchy."

She looked confused.

"Do you get the whole alpha male, hierarchy thing?"

"Like...in biology class...where in a group you have a hierarchy based on dominance? The most dominant being the alpha male...and the others fighting to reach that position?"

He didn't know what by-oh-lo-gee meant, but the other things sounded about right.

"Yes. So for example...I would be the group-leader, or the pack-leader."

"So you don't go around calling each other alpha male, beta male...?"

"What's bey-tah?"

"The next most dominant male after the alpha."

He shook his head.

"No. Just group-leader. All the others are group-males. The second is often called 'sub-leader'."

"I see. So how would I call you, then?"

He made a low growling noise that seemed to come from the back of the throat, then motioned for her to imitate...and nearly died of a heart-attack when she mispronounced and called him...

"What...? What did I do! Was that wrong?"

"Well...not exactly" he tried to regain his breath "It's still inu-youkai...but it means something else."

She looked at him expecting a continuation.

He sighed.

"It's how we refer to the females in the group. You just called me..." His face turned almost purple. "...a bitch."

Kagome snorted, then cracked up laughing.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." she wiped the tears that were brought on by her violent laughing fit.

"Can you show me again...? I'll try to do a better job this time."

"Maybe I should tell you what it feels like, so you know you're doing it right...I mean inu-youkai have an extra set of vocal chords we use for this, so it may be a little harder for you to use

yours like that."

"That's amazing!"

"Not really." he blushed. "Ok. It's supposed to feel like...you know where you feel that you're about to cough?"

She nodded.

"Concentrate on that point, and make sure that's where the sound comes from."

She tried again, letting a somewhat strangled growl out.

"That's good. You just sound like someone choked you...but the word is right. You just need to let a little more air out."

Again, she growled.

"Perfect!"

Her eyes shone with so much happiness at his praise, he felt his heart was going to fall to pieces.

"Teach me another word! Like...oh! I know!" she stopped for a moment, looking very thoughtful. "Does Shippo understand inu-youkai?"

"I don't see why not. Kitsune-youkai, ookami-youkai, and inu-youkai are essentially the same."

"So...does that mean Kouga will understand if I tell you something?" she looked disappointed and he couldn't hold back a rather-gruff comment.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't mean it like that. I mean..."

He looked away.

"Oi." she growled his name and he couldn't help the sense of pride surging through him at hearing himself called, in inuyoukai, by her.

"Look at me!" he grudgingly complied. "In case you missed the part where I said I loved you, last night, let me reiterate! I love you! I want to understand more about you, and that's why I want

to speak inu-youkai! Comprende!

"Cohm-pren...what?"

"Do you understand me Inuyasha! I want to speak inu-youkai, so I can speak with you, in your own language!"

He nodded.

"You don't believe me." she said matter-of-factly.

"It's just that...no-one ever...I mean, humans aren't interested in youkai-tongues, and even less so in anything to do with a half-breed!'

"Hanyou!" she chided him. "Not half-breed!"

"Hanyou." he repeated like a child. "So it's just kinda...new you know?"

"I know, but I still want to learn. So will you keep teaching me?"

He half-nodded.

"Good! Oooh...how would I call Shippo?"

"Technically he would be fox-kit." he demonstrated accordingly.

"Is there anything else I can call him? I just...he's a more than just a fox-kit...I mean..."

Inuyasha regarded her carefully; he thought for a moment then let out a little yip and a soft bark.

"That sounds nicer. What does it mean?"

"It means...pup...more in the sense of your being a parent."

"It's perfect. Can you do it again?" He complied and she tried to imitate, but struggled with the yipping part.

"No, no...like this:..." he showed her again, but she still couldn't do it.

"Maybe...if I...Kagome...may I show you?"

"Okay." he took one of her hands gently, and placed it on his throat, covering it with his own hand; her other hand was on his chest, encased safely in his, larger, one.

"Pay attention now." he made the sound again.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Good, now you try. Put your hands on your throat and chest, and try to recreate that feeling."

She managed the sound perfectly.

"You got it." he said simply.

"I did? Oh thank you, Inuyasha! This is just wonderful!"

He blushed.

"It's getting dark outside, I'll make the fire." And with that he turned away.

His heart was pounding in his ears. Kagome's pure and almost childish joy at being able to speak inu-youkai was warming his every cell, and he couldn't help a grin of his own spreading.

But there was still one unresolved matter.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm..." she looked up from boiling the water.

"This morning...uh..."

"No offence taken." she giggled. "Next time I'll just ask you what your dream was about."

"What my...? Is that where you..." he thought his face would take fire, and she giggled again.

"Yep! You talk in your sleep."

He hung his head. This was just too much. The feeling of stupidity was spreading through him. Gods, why was he such an idiot!

"Listen, Kagome..."

"You don't have to tell me...but you just sounded sad...and that's why I was worried."

Sad? Well, considering that he had seen her leave with Kouga in that particular dream, he could imagine why she had thought that.

"Keh, you worry too much wench." No way he would tell her what _that_ word meant. Not now...not until he was free.

She just smiled.

"Inuyasha...I'm going to check on your bandages."

"Keh, wench. I heal, remember?"

"I know, but still..."

He didn't continue, and just took off his haori and under-shirt.

She carefully undid the bandages, slightly worried at the blood that seemed to soak through in some parts.

It looked better than the previous night, although a few of the welts were still bleeding.

_The effort from carrying firewood must have reopened them_, she thought in passing.

With warm water she began cleaning them again, taking utmost care to not cause Inuyasha any more pain.

She felt him hiss softly when she touched one of the still bleeding wounds, and without thinking twice she pressed a kiss into his shoulder.

Under her hands she felt him stiffen, and he twisted his neck slightly, looking at her incredulously.

"Kagome...?"

"To take away the pain." she smiled and pressed another kiss to his other shoulder, then proceeded with the dressing of the wounds.

Inuyasha felt on fire...and ice...actually he was not sure what he felt, but a lot had to do with great shame.

Her kindness in dressing the wounds, her tenderness when doing so...he didn't deserve them.

_She's probably trying not to look too disgusted by your blood. _The vicious thought poured lead into his veins, and he felt he would just die if it were true.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" he hadn't realised she had finished.

"Keh. Nothing. You don't need to worry about dressing my wounds Kagome. I got them through my own stupidity."

"Inuyasha...I told you to stop telling yourself that. I don't blame you for last night, and you shouldn't blame yourself either!"

"Look, just don't worry about me...or my wounds...I appreciate what you did, but you didn't have to do it if you felt disgusted."

"Disgusted?" she sounded horrified.

"By my blood. I could feel how you were trying to touch as little as possible."

"I was trying not to hurt you, you dolt! Your wounds were deep enough without me treating them harshly. Gods, what _do _you think about me!"

He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't.

"Your blood doesn't disgust me Inuyasha!"

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not! Look." she pulled his hand roughly and used one of his claws to scratch her palm, drawing blood, taking advantage of his state of surprise to do the same to his other hand.

She put the two together.

"See...it's the same, Inuyasha. It's all the same. My blood, your blood...same colour, same function...the same!" she pressed her palm against his, making their blood mingle.

"There...I have some of you blood now. I'm just like you, see?"

He felt the air leave his lungs, and his throat tightened painfully.

"Kagome..." he managed to rasp out.

"You're going to listen and listen well! I don't care that you are a hanyou, that you're blood isn't pure by some idiot's standards! I don't care that you're not human! I just don't care! I love you!

Just you! All of you- blood included! You, ramen-loving idiot!" she was crying by now and he trembled seeing her in such a state.

The smell of her blood was still on his claws. How could he injure her like this? He half-whimpered.

"Kagome...I hurt you! You drew blood...your own blood..with my claws. Doesn't that tell you something? I could hurt you! I could..."

"I was making a point, Inuyasha; and, as for you hurting me...I trust you."

"You shouldn't." his hand moved knowingly to her upper arms and he felt the scars through her shirt. "You shouldn't. You still bear the scars I gave you...those were my claws,

Kagome...mine" he said savagely, voice so raw she thought she would break.

"That wasn't you, Inuyasha. You would never hurt me, I know."

He looked away.

"Stop telling yourself you're not good enough for me...for me, there can be no other."

He raised his eyes shyly.

"I trust you, Inuyasha. I do..." she took his hand again and placed it on her throat, feeling his claws slightly pinching her skin. "...with my life."

"Kagome" he withdrew his hand as though he had been scalded. With utmost gentleness, he took her still bleeding hand and ran his tongue along the length of the cut.

"Inuyasha...?"

He continued his ministrations, and she saw with amazement her wound beginning to heal.

"You've healed me..."he said timidly "I...wanted to do the same for you."

"Inuyasha..."

"I know I'm stupid..."

She shook her head, then grasped his face with her hands, softly.

"You are wonderful. Just a little...oblivious at times."

Her lips then touched his cheek for a moment only, leaving him stunned.

"Like I said last night...I love you."

"Kagome." his heart was breaking. He hated not being able to answer, but he put his arms around her, willing for her to understand his feelings.

_Just wait Kagome...please...just give me a little more time._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is particularly for JadedHalo-thanks for the PM! Also, Neisha and Spirit of Innocence-thank you! And, of course, to all my lovely reviewers-I love hearing from you! I hope you all enjoy this!  
**


	3. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor do I receive any royalties from the publishing of this story.**

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

The night dragged cold fingers on Kikyo's face. 

A drape of clouds hid the stars above her; blades of grass pulled at her ankles like small hands.

She looked at her _shindamachuu_ and smiled bitterly.

In the end, these were her companions, and she couldn't help but envy her reincarnation.

The child was never lonely...her always warm and kind manner had granted her many friends, and her acceptance of things had tamed even Inuyasha in ways she,herself, couldn't have;

for after all, Kikyo was Kikyo.

_Inuyasha_- her expression softened.

He really had loved her, she had only begun to realize what she had been asking him to give up all these years.

She had selfishly asked him to discard that which made him who he was...and now that she too was despised for being neither human nor other being, she understood how much it all must have

hurt Inuyasha.

How much _she_ must have hurt him.

She hated her reincarnation...because Kagome had been able to understand him, and to love him the way he deserved to be loved.

Another bitter smile twisted her features.

_It seems we weren't meant to be after all..._

She had spent many nights thinking about Naraku and how he had managed to turn them so effectively against each other, and the more she did the more obvious it became.

If anyone were to really be blamed, it would have had to be her.

She had been brought up, taught and trained to hate demons, to despise what she now saw to be great beauty, to deny what was mere nature, to scorn what she now knew to be true feelings.

Sometimes she thought she had never been human to begin with.

Never even a child, she had been raised as a _miko_, taught of the artistry of herbs, the skills of archery, constantly reminded of who she was and what her boundaries were.

She hadn't been allowed to be human: any show of weakness would have meant the endangering of the _Shikon no Tama_, any proof of her humanity would be potentially fatal.

This had attracted her to Inuyasha-neither of them was what they wanted to be...but she had honestly thought, that if he were to change for her, then they would both be happy.

_Foolish..._

Inuyasha becoming human would have given her the normality she so desired...and she would have been finally able to discard her layers of masks.

_Selfish...I was doing all for my own sake._

She couldn't have, ever, loved Inuyasha and all he was.

Her very nature was against it.

_Forgive me Inuyasha..._

There was, however, something she could do to atone for the wounds she had caused.

She halted her steps harshly, sensing a presence before her.

Two red eyes glittered malevolently from the bush and she felt to her great surprise the souls beginning to rush out of her.

_A...reiyou..._

She cursed her luck. Reiyou were notorious for being able to completely hide their _ki_ and she hadn't been concentrating on her surroundings.

The beast came forth bearing a great blade.

Kikyo nocked her arrow and shot; her weakness affected her aim and she managed to only injure the shoulder.

His talons came down on her before she could run and more souls escaped.

She couldn't die...not now. Not before...

_Inuyasha_

She prayed for strength.

_Inuyasha..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffie? Why, yes! Am I evil? Absolutely! **

**Few translation things: reiyou means (or to the best of my knowledge is thought to represent) a spirit demon, the powers of which are to disguise its energy (ki) and camoufalge itself to come out and feed on other people's souls.**

**A BIG thanks to: Neisha, Sailor Star Super, Kokuzoku Tame ni Jurei, THE-REAL-MYSTIC, bakabaka 135, Meatballheadedprincess14, and vkiffin for your reviews. I greatly enjoy reading your feedback, and I hope this chapter shall be to you liking.  
**


	4. Mots Dans La Pluie

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the characters herein included.** **The little poem is mine, however.**

* * *

**Mots Dans La Pluie**

* * *

The rain rapped down furiously pounding the earth.

Inuyasha awoke feeling the pull of energy on him.

_Kikyo..._

Something felt off...very much so. He looked to Kagome, sleeping soundly, curled on herself, and asked himself whether he really could leave.

Kikyo was calling...but the last time he left Kagome alone...then again, he owed Kikyo his life...and maybe if he kept her safe she would forgive him and give it back to him...maybe...

His ears twitched trying to locate Kikyo's position.

Praying forgiveness from Kagome he set off.

_Please let Kagome be safe...please let Kikyo...let Kikyo..._

He couldn't even think it.

What he wanted to do...what he would ask of Kikyo went against all he had ever believed in, it went against his very character, against the strict code of honour he lived by, still he decided he

would forfeit all for Kagome's sake.

Now, to find Kikyo.

He didn't search long-a strong scent of blood hit him backwards and he stumbled. Kikyo was wounded.

_Gods, no..._ he had failed yet again...

He approached carefully seeing the youma with his claws raised to slash into Kikyo once more, and took him down in one swipe.

"Kikyo..."

He took in her blood stained haori, the steady dripping of blood from her fingertips, her calm eyes, and before he could stop he had gathered her to himself tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I've failed you..."

"Inuyasha...look at me..."

He couldn't. A lone tear slipped down his face.

"This is the first time I have seen you crying like this, Inuyasha."

"I've failed you Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha...you haven't. All is as was meant to be."

"How!" he asked savagely, his blood boiling.

"How! That's _twice_ I've let you die! _Twice_ I couldn't protect you! _Twice_ I've left you fend for yourself."

She smiled sadly.

"And what number time is it you 've left Kagome to come to my aid?"

He froze.

"Well...?"

He bowed his head. How many times had it been...?

Kikyo brushed his bangs gently. He stared in shock. Kikyo had never been this tender to him...even when she was being affectionate.

"Inuyasha...I do not blame you. I had to come back...to learn, to understand how much I hurt you by not loving you the way you deserved to be loved."

His eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to contradict her, but she silenced him with a look.

"I loved you, but...I also hurt you Inuyasha."

"Kikyo. You showed me more kindness than anyone else...when I was..."

"I showed you kindness? Inuyasha even you must have seen how terrified I was of your hanyou form, how cold I was to you on the days you weren't human."

"I know but..."

"But, you didn't force me because you thought that was all you were allowed, but you're worth more than that..."

"Ki-..."

She pressed her lips to his gently, softly, feeling the bitter sadness of his breath.

_You loved but I, and yet I see_

_You falter at the thought_

_That you have come to love her too,_

_As you have loved me not._

The words slid slowly across Inuyasha's mind and once more he gasped in surprise.

"I release you Inuyasha. Be happy."

"Kikyo...I...I..."

"You owed me your life, and I took it; therefore, you owe me nothing anymore. Naraku is dead, I am avenged, and you...my dear Inuyasha...you are free..."

Her last words floated on the wispy breeze, and her eyes closed.

"Kikyo...you, you can't...you can't!"

A warm breeze ruffled his hair. A peaceful smile overtook Kikyo's usually impassive face. She looked content, at peace...Inuyasha's heart lurched.

The cold body in his grasp dissipated in a warm glow of colours, and he knew her soul passed on to Amida's Paradise.

* * *

**Author's Note: The title means "Words in the Rain" in French.  
**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed the last chapter. **

**The prize for most enthusiastic review goes to...(drumroll)** **: k40sohma**

**The prize for first review goes to: meatballheadedprincess14**

**That will be all for now. Special thankyou's and congratulations to last chapters winners. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **


	5. Ame no AtoArashi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters referred to henceforth. Any situation in any way similar to that of a real life happening is purely coincidental. Thank you.**

* * *

**Ame no Ato-Arashi  
**

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling her heart being crushed even in the safe confines of her ribcage. Her breath caught and tears sprang to her eyes. 

_Inuyasha...where are you...?_

Her eyes searched the dim-lit cave frantically.

Her breath seemed to return. Outside thundered ominously, and she saw a silhouette at the entrance.

"Inuyasha!"

His hair was wet and sticking to face, his clothes were drenched in blood, but what scared her the most was the look in his eyes.

The cold deadness of his usually lively eyes tore through her like a knife.

"Inuyasha...What happened?" she jumped up and ran to him.

He looked at her as though he hadn't heard.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" She could see the faint sign of tears glimmering in his eyes.

He walked past her, ignoring her question.

"Inuyasha?" she called again.

He mumbled something she didn't catch and then hit at the wall with raw fury.

Again and again he hit and she could see the blood beginning to run down his fingers.

"Stop it! Inuyasha! Stop!" she ran up to him and touched him gently on the shoulder.

He seemed to crumble under her fingertips; she watched in horror as he collapsed to his knees.

She moved in front of him, taking his wounded hand between hers.

"What's wrong? Tell me...?"

He looked up then. His eyes were so full of despair, and hopelessness she felt her breath catch.

She called to him in inu-youkai, praying she had used the right word, and was rewarded with a faint shard of recognition appearing on his face.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes with her free hand she asked again.

"What's the matter...Tell me Inuyasha...you can tell me..."

Again he regarded her with that broken look, then his lips trembled and one word alone came out.

"Kikyo..."

* * *

"Kikyo..." 

The shaky word seemed to act like a release because suddenly he was slumped forward, face pressed into her chest, claws grasping at something to hold.

She carefully took his arms and placed them around her waist; that seemed to comfort him a little. She lowered her head to his and held him tightly, wishing she could do more for him.

Without warning his entire form shook as though run across by a powerful current, and she felt little drops of moisture soak through her top.

A soft sob pierced the sudden silence, calling to her, setting her tears to run as well.

She cried for his pain, for the love he had lost, for the blame she knew he would attribute to himself, for the shadows that were always following him, for the relief of having him with her, and the

knowledge of what that meant...but mostly, she just cried for the boy who never seemed to find a happy ending.

She didn't know how long before her tears stopped.

She kept rocking him, petting his hair occasionally, murmuring sweet nothings in his ears, and holding him close as she would a child.

His tears kept soaking into her skin, burning her where they landed.

Her heart trembled incessantly inside of her. Inuyasha...her wonderful hanyou, her wild-spirited hanyou...her impenetrable hanyou was so broken she was afraid he would never mend.

_My sweet Inuyasha...my sweet, broken Inuyasha..._

The words played over and over in her mind, mingling with the sight of Inuyasha with his ragged, rain-matted hair, blood splattered clothes...and his eyes: his wide and beautiful, but so hollow, eyes.

It seemed fate had finally dealt him the blow that Naraku never could have, and had done it so precisely, so accurately, so intentionally, so as to manage to tear him to pieces.

_Oh Inuyasha. My poor Inuyasha..._

He half-whimpered in her embrace then looked up at her. She hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud.

His face was still crested by tear tracks, his fringe was sticking to his face and his eyes looked almost like Shippo's in their childish innocence, but unlike Shippo's eyes, Inuyasha's bore an

unspeakable sadness, a sombre undertone to their golden depths.

"Kagome..." she knew what he wanted to say. He would blame himself, and twist the proverbial knife in his wound. She didn't want him to apologise.

"Inuyasha don't!"

The sound he made was like a choked whine. Her eyes softened.

"Don't blame yourself, ok? Kikyo didn't blame you either, did she?"

His downcast eyes were the only answer she needed.

"Whatever happened, know that it was not your fault." she squeezed his form closer to her heart. "And don't be sorry. It's alright. You're allowed to cry."

He looked at her again, seemingly trying to fathom what she was saying. As understanding dawned over his face, he blushed slightly.

"Kagome...don't ever leave me."

Her heart jumped and she buried her head in his hair.

"I won't, Inuyasha. I won't."

_'I love you_her heart's murmur spilled from her lips. His ears twitched as he settled himself further in her embrace.

_Kagome...thank you._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_Hey, I know it's been a while, and I do apologise-things have been rather hectic, but I expect to have another chapter soon. I shall start up the random review prizes from next chapter onwards._  
_

Just one thing, and do believe me when I say I am thankful for your reviews; I would just like to clarify this has not, is not, and will not become a Kikyo-bashing story. I do not condone or in any way agree with Kikyo bashing, since it's pretty much unfounded. Yes, she is cruel when she's brought back from the dead, BUT- and a lot of people seem to miss this- she is redeemed by the end, yes? Rumiko Takahashi, herself, redeems her character. Kikyo atones, she suffers, she pays for her misdeeds, and really, when you think of all she's had to endure before she was brought back from the dead, you can't NOT feel some sort of compassion for her. I think her character is one of the most mistreated characters in the Inuyasha fandom, which is a shame because it's such a complex and intersting one. Anyhow, ranting aside, I thank you all for your kind input, and respect your right to an opinion; if you choose to hate Kikyo, that is fine, now you have my opinion on the matter as well. Thank you very much all.

* * *

**Translation Note:** Ame no Ato- Arashi literally means "the storm after the rainfall" 


	6. When Storm Clouds Clear

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. The following ideas are mine, and include the poem.**

* * *

**When Storm Clouds Clear**

* * *

The sun had not yet risen when a spasm threw Inuyasha out of his dreamless sleep and into reality. 

He felt Kagome's comforting warmth, her heartbeat close to his face, her arms safely tightened around him, the slight dampness of her top...His eyes widened and he cursed internally.

How could he have done that? How much of a beast was he really? How could he go to Kagome...to mourn his lover? Go to Kagome crying over another woman...

He shivered, disgusted with his weakness and how much it must have taxed Kagome.

The faint scent of her tears lingered still...So she had cried as well...

He tore himself away from her, careful not to wake her up, and walked briskly out.

He couldn't leave...never again would he endanger Kagome's life by leaving...but was he endangering the safety of her heart by staying?

The lands were still dark; his eyes swept in broad stokes over the sombre landscape. He was free...but at what cost?

He was ashamed. Kikyo had forgiven him, but she didn't know...didn't know of his will to betray her. A dry sob snagged in his throat.

His tears had run dry the previous night, and Kagome's words continued to echo in his ear.

How? How could she think of him first? How could she hold him and comfort him like that when she had every right to be angry with him...to cry for herself.

He knew the tears from before had been for him, just like her touches, her words, her soft kisses...everything for him!

And how did he repay her? By weeping like a pansy over another woman...okay, so Kikyo's death had been a blow to him in every respect, but he had thought-honestly- that he wouldn't cry anymore and those tears at her final words would be the last...instead he...he...and Kagome...

He flushed in embarrassment.

_It's okay to cry_... that's what she had said, with that kind voice of hers, and her eyes filled with compassion.

But he didn't cry! EVER! Not since his mother had died, not since he had learnt that tears make one weak...not until Kagome had come into his life.

Her arrival had brought awake so many emotions he hadn't even known existed...even when Kikyo had been alive...

* * *

He raised his eyes to the darkened clouds. 

His heart still bled over Kikyo's death, but she had given him her blessing, her truth and, at long last, her understanding.

He would never forget Kikyo, nor the words she scattered softly in his thoughts through his thoughts, with the last of her powers. T

hey were precious...and he could not and would not repeal them.

_You loved but I, and yet I see_

_You falter at the thought_

_That you have come to love her too,_

_As you have loved me not._

He thought of Kikyo, and thanked her silently for the love she _had_ given him. He knew she had cared for him in her way, but just as he was tied to his nature, so was she.

She could not have forfeited her training and teachings that told of the repulsiveness of non-human creatures anymore than he could have cut off his ears and said he was human.

Neither could accommodate the other.

He thought of Kagome, and how understanding she was, how caring...then pondered how, unlike Kikyo, Kagome had been free to draw her own decisions, live her own life, unhindered by

traditions and useless cleric knowledge...unfettered by bounds drawn by human or youkai. He wondered, in passing, if Kagome would have still loved him, had she been brought up as Kikyo...

He didn't doubt her acceptance of him-that was one thing she had made very clear-but he had to wonder whether that acceptance would have been as easily given had she been born and raised

in the Sengoku Jidai.

_Kagome..._

Her fresh scent enlivened him, awakened him...in a way healed him. It was nothing like Kikyo's honey-laden scent. It mesmerized him in completely different manners.

* * *

Kagome stirred. 

He would apologise to her...and this time he would do it properly. With a swish of his haori sleeves he was back in the cave.

She was looking up at him so...Kagome-like. There were simply no other ways to describe how she looked at him. He flinched under her gaze.

"Kagome...I need to talk to you..."

She beheld him carefully.

"Last night...I left, because I...something was wrong and...I wanted to..."

She let him continue, seeing the need for him to voice what was bothering him reflected in his eyes.

"I was going to betray Kikyo!"

Kagome made an interesting imitation of a fish.

"I was going...I wanted...and instead...she...and she...didn't know..."

A soft hand touched his arm gently.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't look at me like that!" his voice was broken.

"I don't deserve you! Either of you! I...betrayed Kikyo...and I nearly let you die...I wish...I wish I hadn't met either!" his words were harsh, drawing on the anguish he was feeling.

His eyes burned.

"Do you mean that?"

He looked down.

"I...you'd both be safe...happy...Kikyo may have even have had children...she could have had all she wanted if not for me...and you...you could be happy and safe and away from damned youkai! Away from me!"

"Inuyasha...come stay with me..."

"Eh?"

She grasped his hand tighter and stood up, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go to my time...we can stay there a while. Miroku and Sango already think we won't be back for another month, or more. Please."

"But...but I..."

"Mom is away at my aunt's with Souta and jii-chan. And I need to go back to get some more provisions." She widened her eyes coaxingly. "Please."

"Kagome...Did you not hear anything I said?!"

She looked down. He could feel her shoulders shake lightly. A few spots on the ground darkened and the scent of tears began to permeate her usual fragrance.

"O-o-oi...Kagome..."

"I know you love her...I know that! Don't you think I do? But...I was just...just...You were right. You don't deserve this...but I thought...I thought..."

"Ka-kagome...?" he was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "D-don't cry, wench...please..." the last part was a whisper.

She looked up at him, and wiped furiously at her tears with her sleeve.

"Please, let's go back. Just for a little while"

He nodded.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay. Hope you like this one. And now for this chapter's prizes: 

-drumroll-

**First-person-to-review-chapter:** Neisha

**Most eloquent review:** Night's Spell

**Most consistent reviewer:** Meatballheadedprincess14

Also many thanks to fairyxofxfath and sarah. I appreciate your reviews greatly.

I bet you're all wondering where I'm going with these prizes. Well, here's how it works, all those who review get my deepest gratitude and thanks. ;)

At the end of the story I shall draw two winners from the ones we will have had by then, and I will take their requests for a oneshot. In the meantime congratulations and a virtual chocolate bar to all the winners. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I love hearing from you:)


	7. Sonrisas en Palabras

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or any of the characters affiliated with this series or part of it. Liability shall not arise from the publishing this story as no profit whatsoever is made from it.**

* * *

**Author's Note! Please read author's note at the bottom-it is most important

* * *

**

**Sonrisas en Palabras  
**

* * *

The walls of Kagome's room were as silent as ever as Inuyasha stared at them. He had failed...and made her cry on top of it. 

And still...she was currently making ramen for him. He wished she would sit him. Hard! And many, many times!!!

Perhaps if he could feel the physical punishment, he wouldn't feel so bad...maybe his heart would stop hurting if his back was hurting instead.

"Here." her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and left him with a blush on his cheeks.

"Kagome..."

"Eat it, while it's still hot, okay?"

He looked at her carefully.

It had been almost a week since Kikyo's death, and his botched up apology, and still Kagome refused to talk about anything, keeping instead everything to safe topics like school, and exams, and

something called 'global warming'.

He had no idea what the last thing was only that, according to Kagome, it was bad.

He growled inside.

He was usually the one in denial, and he was only just beginning to see how frustrating it was to those around him-and if he acted anything like Kagome was currently acting...it was pretty

bad.

"Kagome..." he tried again.

Her 'look-I'm-happy-so-don't-worry' smile was fixed in place and currently creeping him out.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

Her voice was too glazed over...too sweet.

He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Again he tried.

"Kagome..." well, at least he could say her name...now for something a bit more challenging "I..." Wow! Hadn't that worked nicely.

Her unwavering smile was beginning to really raise his hackles.

"Doyoustillwanttolearinuyoukai? " he blurted out, before turning a splendid shade of red that would have put his haori to shame.

She took her time trying to understand the words and as the meaning began to sink in, a real smile (albeit much smaller than the other one) blossomed on her face. She nodded.

"Well...how about...tell me something you want to say in inuyoukai and I show you? Like last time?

"Ok! What would you say to Shippo if he had a nightmare?"

Errr...

His mind drew a blank.

"Er...what would you say? I'll just stick to the translation."

Kagome looked him then smiled again.

"I'd tell him not to be afraid...because someone is with him, and they won't let anything harm him."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then brought out a sequence of odd sounds in which Kagome recognised the word 'mother'

"Meaning...?

"Meaning..." he blushed deeper "You are not alone...and mother won't let bad things happen to you."

Her smiled spread even wider at his rudimentary translation...she had learnt by then that inuyoukai did away with certain concepts, and dealt with things more directly.

"Mother...?"

"Mother...well, you kind of are...I mean...you...well, you said you prefer using 'pup' calling him, anyways, so it works the other way around too."

She nodded and began to awkwardly repeat the words, missing the tender look in Inuyasha's eyes.

* * *

Night was falling in heavy sheets of azure and indigo. Inuyasha shifted on Kagome's bed. 

She was studying for another one of her exams: her head was bent forward, hair spilled on her desk, and from the furious scratching of her pen on paper, he could tell she was concentrating.

With a sigh she put her pen down.

"You're staring at me."

He blinked.

"Keh."

"Don't you keh me, mister. If I fail it's all on your hide!" some of her old tone and spark had begun to come back in the past few days.

"If you want me to go..."

Her head snapped back to him.

"I needed a break anyhow."

"I'd say. You've been doing this for hours!"

"Meaning you've been staring at me for hours"

He blushed.

"Keh! There's nothing to do here."

"How about TV?"

"No thanks...some of the practices in your time make even my stomach churn"

He shuddered just thinking about the dog show he had seen on TV. Some things were just plain wrong.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can always do with some ramen." he said accompanying her to the kitchen.

"We can go back if you want..." her wistful voice once again threw him off.

"Not tonight!" he said quickly.

"Oh...right." She looked away, as though she was trying to stop herself from saying something.

* * *

Their ramen was eaten in silence, as it had been for the past two weeks. Kagome hadn't said anything since that day, and he found he couldn't get himself to bring anything up either. 

Little by little the usual changes began to take place. His smell went first. He hated that-not being able to sense an enemy...or enjoy Kagome's scent.

It almost blinded him in a way. He remembered it felt like being in a room with the walls closing in. Everything was boxing him in. It still managed to unnerve him.

"Kagome..." he spoke quickly when seeing she was about to go back to her desk.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Tonight...can...can...I...can you let me hold you?"

She looked shocked and for a moment his heart stopped thinking she would refuse, but then a soft smile settled itself on her face.

"Of course." she sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

He had to tell her now, things like this always came easier when he was in human form.

"I'm sorry." he managed to mumble.

"What for?" she was genuinely baffled. He just held her tighter scattering more words asking for forgiveness upon her hair.

"It's alright" she found herself whispering, but Inuyasha didn't stop. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I can't lose you."

"Lose me?" she pulled away and stared at him. His eyes were downcast.

"I...I can't."

"You won't" she grabbed his hand ans squeezed it tightly, reassuringly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's the only time I...can..."

She understood.

He had to ask her...then he had to tell her, although he would be shamed in her eyes. She deserved the truth.

"Kagome...I...about that night...I betrayed Kikyo." seeing her about to interrupt he added: "Let me finish..."

She watched him silently.

"I went to her, intending to betray her, to ask her...for my life back" a gasp was torn from Kagome's lungs.

"I went...and I was going to forfeit my words, my honour...I wanted my life back, because I...I had someone else I wanted to give it to. But...then she...and she...gave me her blessing ... apologised ...but she didn't know, Kagome...she didn't know. I was going to betray her, and she didn't know...so how can I...?" he paused trying to regain his heartbeat back "how can I go on...knowing I was going to...? I mean...she wouldn't have forgiven me if she knew. And I...I can't be with you like this Kagome. Not when it's hurting you like this. I can't."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome...I couldn't stay true to Kikyo because...I came to care about another...one who I've betrayed countless times by going to Kikyo."

"I know. She knew also."

He took another deep breath.

"I'm not worth either of you. I've betrayed both, put you both into danger...and..."

"And saved us. I'm safe, and so is Kikyo, and it's because of you."

He stared bewildered.

"Stop telling yourself about how much it would hurt me to be with you, because you have no idea how much it hurts when I'm not!"

"Ka..."

"And Kikyo _did_ know...or at least suspected. She may have not known you were planning to do it then but she had known for a while you wanted your freedom back."

"H-h-how...?"

"You forget we had a bond...and she told me, on one of our..." she paused carefully trying to think of the right words, 'meetings where she tries to kill me' didn't sound right, and truly they had come a long way since then. "...encounters." The perfect word had presented itself. "She told me...she knew, so don't pile the blame on yourself."

"B-b-ut..."

"She wanted you to be happy ! She blamed herself, much the way you do."

Inuyasha's arms weaved themselves around her, pulling her close.

"I really don't deserve you...and I don't know why you think I'm worth anything...but you do...and you have no idea how much that means."

"Inuyasha...how do you say I love you in inuyoukai?"

"With actions, usually."

He burst laughing at her pout.

"I'm kidding...although we really aren't know for our eloquence..."

"Since when do you use words like 'eloquence'?"

He looked away slightly abashed.

"Inuyasha? I'm just teasing."

"Everyone expects half-breeds to be stupid..." he sighed.

"What?" she gaped. "I don't think you're stupid! I'm just not used to you using long-words...I thought you preferred to be...you know...simplistic..."

"You mean stupid."

"I do NOT! When will you learn I think the world of you, but really you using a word like that is like hearing Souta go on about protein synthesis and RNA."

"What?"

"It's uncharacteristic, ok? I don't think you're stupid, I'm just not used to you being...well, eloquent...orally enthusiastic...you know? You're usually not."

"If it bothers you this much I can switch back to playing the mindless brute."

"Oooh. An interpretation of Menomaru. This should be fun."

He pulled a face.

"No? Perhaps your artistic and oratory skills are better suited to playing Sesshomaru then...he is a Lord after all."

"What are you vociferating about, human? This Inuyasha has skills that far surpass those of Sesshomaru."

She burst out laughing.

"Oi, wench...you know...I'm a Lord too..."

She kissed him lightly.

"I love you, you know that...?"

"It is a fact- the overt declaration of which I have not yet been accustomed to..." he slipped easily back into the role.

"Well then, I'll just have to tell you until it goes into that head of yours...and stays there."

A few minutes silence stretched with only the soft beating of their hearts as timer.

"So...did you want me to stop...you know...with the words?"

"Inuyasha...any part and every part of you I want to know. I don't want you to stop anything about who you are...and don't even think about becoming human! I will not be responsible for my

actions if I don't have your ears to play with!"

He smiled.

"I don't see why you like them...they mark me as..."

"A hanyou. Part demon, part human and wholly adorable! I like them because they're yours, because I love dogs and because I can't get enough of seeing them twitch! Mainly though...because

they're yours."

"Well, not anymore. You have my permission to play with them..." Kagome squealed in delight. "On one condition!" he added quickly. "Only when we're alone..." his mumble and

spreading blush hinted as to why that might have been, and that only served to make Kagome's grin grow.

"Deal! Now I just have to wait till the sun's up and then...!" a wicked glint shone in her eye.

"We're always waiting for the sun to come up...ain't we?"

"From the very first night." she smiled remembering his solid weight across her lap, the steady rise and fall of his chest, and his slightly croaky and exhausted voice telling her she smelled nice.

"I think that was the first time I told you the truth."

Her eyes snapped to him.

"That I love your smell...it's..just..." he shook his head. "I miss it when I turn human."

"And you say you're not good with words! You're an absolute poet when you want to be."

"Keh" the blush deepened.

"Inuyasha...what is my smell like...?"

Her only reply was a soft snore.

A smile spread over her features and she ruffled his bangs softly.

"_Oyasumi..."_

* * *

**Author'a Note:** Right, this will be the last chapter I put up for a while now. My apologies to everyone, but I simply will not have the time or the means to do anymore than this for at least about a month or so. Circumstances have simply become such that I have become unable to update for an uncertain period of time so I would REALLY appreciate if people stop telling me to review faster, quicker, now, asap, etc since that is perfectly impossible for me at the current moment. I apologise to you my dear readers, but I promise I shall be back as soon as my personal storm clouds clear. Thank you for all your support this far. I am reluctant to put this story on hiatus since I expect to have it finished as soon as I become able to update it again. Do note, that this applies to all my ongoing stories. **I will not be putting up any new works, or continuations for a good while.**

I shall try and continue with the prizes once I get back. My apologies again, and thank you for all your understanding. Neisha, thanks for being there these past few days, you've done so much for me, and I am truly grateful for you support in everything- you are wonderful!

Thank you also to all my reviewers- you readers should really be thankful, for these are the people who really keep the story going-and to my readers. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh-and the title is in Spanish it means "Smiles in Words"


	8. Questioning the Unquestionable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters affiliated with and part of this wonderful creation of Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Questioning the Unquestionable**

* * *

She loved moments like this; moments where she could concentrate on just their synchronised heartbeats and the peaceful look on his face. 

Inuyasha didn't trust people. Even after all their time together. She didn't blame him. It warmed her heart, though, that he allowed himself to relax around her. His ability to sleep in her presence spoke volumes. He really did trust her with his life...with his vulnerabilities; and she hoped she could only live up to it all. Her fingers wandered languidly through his thick hair, her eyes drank in his pallor and his quiet beauty. He was so sweet when he was sleeping...for a few precious moments the hardened look of hurt his face had been accustomed to smoothed into planes of tranquility; he looked more his age...no, more boyish and less like a man who had known so many hardships. She pondered for a moment that she didn't actually know how old he was...he looked about her age...slightly older. She pulled a face thinking of him as an 85-year old man, and giggled softly. He could have been much older than even her grandfather...and yet for all that life, so little of it had been happy. A sigh trickled from her open lips.

"Wench stop staring at me and sighing. You're giving me the creeps."

She flushed.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I can't sleep with you staring at me. What's the matter?" he closed an eye roguely "You like what you see that much?"

She harrumphed good-naturedly.

"I was just wondering...?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

He blanched, then looked away.

An uncomfortable silence stretched across several minutes.

"Inuyasha...it's okay...if you don't want to tell me it's ok."

He didn't answer, trying instead to compose his wildly frantic mind, and missed Kagome's soft sigh.

"I'm going to fix us some breakfast. Ok?" she stood up to leave.

"Kagome..."

"You want ramen right?" her cheery voice didn't match the sadness in her eyes.

She walked out the door leaving a somewhat distraught Inuyasha listening to the soft pitter-patter of her feet on the stairs.

_I'm sorry Kagome..._

* * *

The sun threw gilded light onto silver locks. Inuyasha grumbled at the in-pour of sunshine. 

'Ugh...how am I going to get out of this one?'

Kagome had not asked another word about his age, but then she hadn't really spoken to him since either.

'I can't tell her the truth, and if I don't she'll be angry with me, but...

"Right! I'm all ready to go!" Kagome's chirpy voice cut through his train of thought.

"'Bout time."

Kagome glared at him.

"Hey! I've been waiting for _you_ for the past hour."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"I did! About five times. Not my fault you couldn't hear me. Maybe your hearing is not that good after all." she said under her breath.

"Oy!" he blushed as she tweaked his ear.

"Just checking to see they still work."

"They do. Now leave them and let's go."

Kagome pouted.

"Fine! But I'm playing with them later."

The passage of time stretched around them like an endless ocean and all too quickly they found themselves on the other side.

Hoisting her out of the well Inuyasha scrunched up his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Demons. Do you sense a shard?"

She shook her head.

"Yoshi. I'll just deal with the incoming small fry and then we can go. Stay here." He pulled out Tessaiga just in time to avoid the attack from the first demon. His bulbous eyes narrowed in confusion at Inuyasha only seconds before he was slashed to pieces by Tessaiga's Kaze no Kizu.

"Osuwari!" Kagome sent an arrow flying above Inuyasha's rapidly falling body, narrowly missing him and lodging itself in the eye of another demon.

"Wench!!!" Obviously he was not impressed.

"I'll make up for it later!" She answered busying herself with shooting down another of the creatures.

One Kaze no Kizu and a few arrows later and they were both splattered in demon entrails, but in other ways none the worse for wear.

"Ugh! We need to find a spring or something."

She looked toward Inuyasha who looked rather green.

"Inuyasha...?"

"'S nothing wench, let's get you a hot spring." despite his words he was rather unsteady on his feet and she offered her shoulder for support. He took it, silently, obviously embarrassed at his weakness.

Kagome smiled sympathetically. If she could hardly breathe in the the foul odors the dead demons released, it must have been that much worse for Inuyasha.They walked for hours, both too exhausted to try and make conversation. The sun was already starting to sink below the sky.The vapors had been stronger than she had given them credit for, Inuyasha still had problems walking .He missed a step and nearly pulled them both down. Kagome looked over to him: he looked white as paper.

"Do you need to stop?"

"I'm not some weak human! I'm fine."

Ok, so that approach wouldn't work.

They walked a little further.

"Inuyasha...I need to take a break...my bag is heavy."

He grumbled as always, but there was some relief in his features.

"Just a little further Kagome, there is a spring about a hundred meters from here."

The sound of water soon reached Kagome's ears and with refreshed forces she walked over to it and began to prepare camp for the night.

* * *

It was silent. Too silent. Inuyasha had yet to grumble about being forced to stop, or having to take a bath. 

Kagome looked discreetly to him; he was sitting cross legged, hands tucked in his haori sleeves, but he looked as though he was fighting something. His skin had become of an unnatural pallor.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. She pressed a hand to his head-his skin was clammy, and he was shivering.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine wench!"

"No you're not. What's wrong? It's the vapors isn't it?"

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Yes it is. Fine. Stay here."

He didn't have to be told, it wasn't like he could move too much on his own. He had been holding back for so long that he felt his entire body would collapse into separate pieces if he stood up.

Kagome came back with a towel and a bottle of water.

"Come."

He groaned internally. Why was he so weak?

"You'll only feel worse if you don't."

Slowly, gingerly she took his hand and helped him up, leading him to a bush.

"Now lean over." she brushed his hair away from his face, holding it with one hand, and patted his back with the other.

Inuyasha's stomach convulsed and violently expunged the contents of his breakfast unceremoniously.

He felt he was about to die, whether of pain or just embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure which yet.

Kagome kept patting his back steadily and offered him the bottle of water when he stood up again.

His throat was so raw he couldn't even voice a thank you.

"Feel better?"

He settled for nodding.

"Good." She was glad they had already managed to wash the disgusting entrails of them.

Leading him back to the fire she sat down, placing his head in her lap.

Her hands went to his hair and gently brushed the length of it. He closed his eyes, and Kagome smiled.

She murmured to him in inu-youkai words of comfort, wishes of a good sleep, but she had to stop at the words she truly had wanted to say. She still had not learned how to speak of such feelings in inu-youkai. Inuyasha never mentioned anything, and when asked he just turned red and fiddled, then an awkward silence would set in and that would be the end of the lesson. She sighed. He still hadn't forgiven himself.

* * *

Between the agony inflicted by the vapors and his own self-torture Inuyasha found himself awakening roughly out of a twisted nightmare. Kagome was asleep, head tucked into her shoulder, leaning back on the tree. He tried to move and discovered her hands were still tangled in his hair, so he leaned back down, content with watching her sleep. A full moon graced the place with silver light and drew shadows on Kagome's face. Inuyasha sat thinking, and the more he thought the more lost he became. Kikyo had forgiven him, but she hadn't known the truth, so he couldn't accept the gift of freedom he had been given...could he? Would she still had given it had she known what he had intended to do? Kagome said she had known, but he still doubted, and still blamed himself for hurting both. 

"How can I be with you Kagome?" he wondered softly. "I'll hurt you...and I'm so afraid..."he admitted for the first time. "I...I can't leave you Kagome...and I can't live knowing you'll leave me..."

He turned on her lap and sleep reclaimed him even in spite of his still aching stomach. He awoke later, the sun was a spear's length into the sky and throwing golden sun beams into his eyes. Growling he made to stand up, glad to be able to do it. Kagome was a little ways away pouring hot water on what he knew to be ramen.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Keh."

"Oh, good you're feeling better." she handed him the ramen. "Will we be heading back today?"

"Unless you sense some shards nearby."

She shook her head.

"Well, then we gotta hurry. It'll take us another two days to reach the village with you slowing us down."

She huffed.

"Inuyasha, we're alone. Can't you at least be more civil when Sango and Miroku aren't here?"

"I am. But you are slow."

Her growled out manner of saying his name warned him of incoming pain in the near future, and he gulped, trying to get the ramen down before she plastered him into the next continent. Her eyes sparked thunder, his ears flattened against his head and just when he thought he would hear the word he looked up to see tears shining in her eyes.

"O-oi...I was just pulling your leg."

Silence.

"Wench?"

She turned and headed towards the spring. The message was clear: do NOT follow.

He watched her go with a heavy heart, knowing it was he who had brought on those tears. The ramen had lost its flavour for him and he set it down, no longer hungry.

What was that look? He had teased her countless times, and she'd never gotten so riled up so quickly. He had to apologise...but he would wait until she came back. He began thinking of what he should say, knowing how inept he was at saying the right thing. He still wondered how he could answer her question. She hadn't asked him again about his age since that day. His heart tightened. How could he tell her when he couldn't even begin to think about such things himself?

All those long days, months, years without her...and those that were to come. He thought he would die.

"Kagome..." the word slipped from his lips to be lost in the silence of the glade. He was alone.

* * *

The cold water was rather unpleasant but Kagome plunged herself in anyway. Every muscle in her trembled. 

"How could I?" she asked over and over like a mantra.

She had almost said the word...the subduing spell, knowing full well how sick he had been the night before. She had wanted to hurt him! Purposefully! A choked sob escaped her dry lips.

She was a monster, and he was afraid of her. That was made painfully clear. Tears ran down unchecked.

"I'm so sorry..."

"What's taking her so long?" It had been at least an hour since she had gone. He started moving in the direction she had left in. He didn't have to walk long before the smell of tears almost bowled him over.

Panicking he ran towards its origin.

"Kagome!"

The loud call roused her from her lax state and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I-i-nuyasha..." she bit her treacherous tongue to keep it form uttering the spell.

"Are you ok?" He called coming in to the clearing. He almost got a nosebleed and turned around instantly. "Errr...it was an accident...?" He could not believe he had just used Miroku's line. He awaited for the dreaded word to come, but again nothing but deafening silence met his ears.

"Kagome?" his eyes widened "You're hurt..." the smell of blood mingled with that of the tears." He hurt to turn around, but knew he couldn't.

"You can look now."

He turned half afraid of what he would see. Nothing but that deep sadness again.

"Ka...gome...where...what happened? Why are you bleeding?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"I bit my tongue."

He sighed in relief.

"Be more careful next time."

She looked down.

"Kagome...about earlier..."

"I'm sorry!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, I've been so cruel...I..."more tears began running down her face, and she lowered her head in shame.

"O-o-i...what do you mean? Wait...don't cry...wench." She didn't answer, instead she drew up her hand to the necklace he wore and tried tugging at it.

"NO!" his growl stopped her motions and she looked up surprised.

"No Kagome! You need this...to protect you from me..."

"I don't! I...I trust you."

"Don't."

"I'm taking it off! You're not my pet! You don't need a leash like this."

"Is that what you think?" His hand closed around hers on the necklace. "Kagome look at me. I want to keep it on. This way, you can be safe...even when my youkai surfaces."

"No Inuyasha, he never hurt me...he is you, and you would never hurt me."

"But I have Kagome..."

"No...that was a mistake. We all make mistakes. You don't need this."

"No, you don't get it Kagome! I do."

"Why...?"

"Because..."he looked away.

"Inuyasha?"

"Because...it's what makes me yours..."

"Inuyasha, you belong to no-one!" His eyes widened, and pain washed over his features.

"No...I belong to you...I have to Kagome! I belong to you!"

She wrapped his arms around him, even as he slumped to the ground.

"Inuyasha..."

"I belong to you." he murmured.

"What does that mean for you Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her incredulously.

"You don't understand...I haven't belonged to anyone for...a long time...the necklace marks me...it's my...I need it..."

"But...it hurts you...doesn't it?"

He shook his head.

"Not really...only the really big ones...and not even those really. When will you learn I'm made of much tougher stuff than that Kagome?" he had regained some of his old spark.

"Inuyasha...if I take the necklace off...are you afraid I won't love you?"

He shook his head.

"I won't feel..." he looked away. "It wouldn't be the same...The necklace is a mark...your mark on me, that I belong to you."

"Like...a wedding ring?"

"Kinda..."

"But don't you still have the locket I gave you?"

He nodded.

"It's not the same though...this...I've had as long as I've known you...it holds many memories."

"I won't take it off then...but are you sure?" he nodded again.

"Inuyasha, when you said you didn't belong to anyone in a long time...did you mean...?"

He shook his head.

"Haha-ue. I haven't belonged to anyone since she died."

"Oh...did...was...how long ago was that...?"

He flinched.

"Oh...right...sorry." the regret was evident in her voice.

"No Kagome...it's just that...I don't know...how to say it."

"I'll wait till you can..."

"No, you need to know...because I need you to understand..."

She looked at him, his ears were flattened against his head.

"My mother...she died when I was eight...that was about...three centuries ago."

Kagome couldn't help but gape.

"Three...hundred...you're...? Then..?" He couldn't meet her eyes. She would be disgusted, or angry...or both.

Her arms wrapped tighter around him and he felt her shake.

"Oh Inuyasha..."

"Wench? Kagome?"

"So many years..." His ears flattened further against his skull.

"You must have been so lonely...oh Inuyasha..." A small smile warmed his features.

"Wench..." he spoke softly. "It doesn't matter...I'm not alone now."

"But...Inuyasha...I can't...I won't...I won't live more than a hundred years at most...and then...Oh Inuyasha..."

"We'll deal with that when we get there."

She sobbed softly into his haori lamenting his loneliness.

"You're here, now." He kissed her hair gently. "Don't cry...Kagome!"

* * *

That had been more than three years before. The subject had not been approached since, and despite their closeness, Inuyasha still hadn't been able to tell Kagome of his feelings. 

This day, however, was a day of happiness; the shards had all been gathered, and they would be wished upon, in the form of the Shikon Jewel, by Inuyasha.

Everyone awaited expectantly as Kagome handed him the jewel. He closed his eyes. _I wish..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I am back:) Thank you for your support, understanding and well wishes! Also thank you for the reviews!It really made my day each and everytime I read your kind words. The last chapter had the best hit to review ratio of the story so far...even though it was only 2 reviews off from equalling the first chapter. :) Thank you for the feedback and encouragement.**

**Now, since I haven't gotten any feedback whatsoever regarding the whole contest thing, I'm thinking I might just scrap it. If you want me to keep going, I'll do so and tally up the reviews for the last chapter and devise the prizes. BUT -here's the catch- you're gonna have to tell me. I'm not going to waste my time putting effort into this if I don't get feedback. I'll simply assume you didn't want it, and act accordingly.**

**Ok, big thanks to those who have reviewd the last chapter (in reviewing order): meatballheadedprincess14, Neisha, Night's Spell, Tifa Sohma, krizue, Chi Bara, Dark-Lady-Shippo, AnimeMiko15, mysterychild, and Meiun Tenshi.**

**Thank you especially to Meatballheadedprincess 14, Meiun Tenshi and Neisha for having reviewed every single one of the chapters of this story so far. I thought I'd mention this again, just in case you didn't read the author notes in Dissonances.**

**And this final message goes to Neisha who is facing her own storm clouds at the moment and to whom I wish all the happiness in the world. I hope this chapter will make you feel better even if by only a little bit, and help you tune out your hurricanes. Take care and good luck for tomorrow:D**

**Love and blessings to all my readers! **


	9. Kokoro No Kotoba Words Of The Soul

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

* * *

**

* * *

**Kokoro No Kotoba-Words of The Soul  
**

* * *

_I wish...that Midoriko's soul would find peace in the victory over the demons in the jewel. Please, bless her and her descendants._

The light that poured from the Jewel was blinding and he found himself floating adrift in white nothingness.

"Inuyasha..." the voice belonged to Midoriko. "I thank you...you have freed me. In return I shall grant you a wish."

"I wish...for those who have died to be restored as they were before Naraku appeared, so that they and their families may be happy."

"It is a kind wish...you desire nothing for yourself?"

He shook his head, and she smiled knowingly.

"I shall grant your wish...and in return for your selflessness I shall grant you the knowledge of your future" she continued before he could interrupt.

"You shall live a long life...blessed with fine heirs, your brother shall protect you in time of need, and you shan't be alone."

His eyes widened, betraying his question._  
_

"Kagome will live a happy life to the last of her days."

He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that you have to make a decision. Whether to choose your past or your future? Before you choose, though, there is another who would speak to you." her voice echoed out as she dissipated in a shower of colour. "Thank you."

Out of the light came another figure.

"Kikyo?"

She smiled.

"Inuyasha...my dear..."she reached out to touch his cheek, but stopped. "No...you're not mine. You belong to her." Her words held no malice.

"Kikyo...that night...I'm sorry...I wanted to...to...betray you..." he looked down, his face aflame with shame.

"Inuyasha...your intention was no betrayal. You wanted to ask me to allow your happiness with Kagome."

"But that was betraying you."

"No...that was being honest. You needn't blame yourself for the course of events. I knew of your intention, and I, also, had wanted to give you my blessing."

He looked at her, afraid to believe what he was hearing.

"I want to grant you happiness. You deserve it."

"But..."

"You didn't betray me. You never did. You protected me, loved me...saved me. I am happy now Inuyasha; I want you to be happy too. I give you and Kagome my blessing. Take it, and be happy."

"I...Kikyo...I really did love you."

"I know. That is why I want to thank you. You and Kagome shall be together, for the rest of your life.

"Thank you."

"Send my love to my sister, tell her I am happy, and safe, and I'll wait for her when the time comes. Tell the monk that I am grateful to him and his wife for naming their daughter after me, and tell Kagome that I am proud of her."

"Kikyo." His arms wrapped around her in a chaste embrace.

"Be happy Inuyasha. Be happy." the whiteness around him began to glow until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

"Goodbye...thank you Kikyo."

* * *

When he came to, he was met with the inquisitive eyes of all his friends. The weight he had been carrying since his revival was gone completely. 

"Inuyasha..." the soft voice pulled him away from the slightly foggy state of mind he was in.

He looked down curiously to the now inoffensive pearl. It looked no different to a trinket-innocent; it was almost hard to imagine so much blood had been spilled on its account.

He stood up slowly.

"Oi, Kaede-baba...the jewel...it...keh...Kikyo..she wanted to tell you she is happy and safe...and she..." his throat closed here. "she...she sends her l-love to you...When...it is your time, she will guide you."

"Bless ye! Bless yer heart Inuyasha. You've always done right by my older sister." a slightly choked up Kaede told him between wiping her tears.

He then conveyed her message to Miroku and Sango-secretly he had always been amazed they had chosen to name their daughter Kikyo; their only explanation when asked had been that they wanted to grant Kikyo a happy existence- an actual life. Inuyasha had been shocked, and humbled, and had voiced a quick thanks at the time, incapable of any other expression.

Miroku and Sango smiled happily hearing of Kikyo's thanks.

"Kagome..." here his voice died. She just smiled and began to head towards the well. A very clearly angry Sango all but pushed Inuyasha to follow her.

* * *

They walked in silence, Kagome trying to take in every wisp of cloud and tree-leaf and engrave them in her memory. For her part she had been honest with Inuyasha, despite his increased secrecy since Kikyo's passing almost four years before. She allowed herself the comfort of thinking that he wasn't alone during that time. His fingers shyly reached and grasped hers drawing out a strangled sigh. She wanted to take the feel of his hand wrapped around hers, with the slight pressure of his claws, and draw it upon her heart nevermore to be forgotten. She had learned by then that all good things have to end, and this was just another of the things she would miss. 

The well came into view much sooner than either of them had cared to see it.

She let go of his hand. He understood. It was too painful for her. She took one look backwards, silently praying for him to say something.

He thought he would die. Now that he was finally free, and able to tell her how he felt he realised with great shame that he had spared no thought for her family. Her mother, her brother, her grandfather...heck even the fat cat needed her. She had always been selfless, and he knew that if he asked her she would stay, but he couldn't do that to her. No...he had to wait, and in five hundred years' time it would all be alright. Right? He had been alive three hundred years already, so five hundred would be...well, at least doable if not easy.

"...yasha." he shook his head trying to concentrate on her words.

She placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"I love you. Remember that." and with that she turned around.

"Kagome!..." the almost incongruous mix of yips and growls escaped his lips despite his better efforts and Kagome turned around stunned.

"Th-the..what.. did you just say...?" her lips trembled so hard she thought they might fall.

His eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"It doesn't matter. You deserve to be happy, in your world, with your family...not with...someone like me."

"No! Inuyasha. You said those words before, when you were dreaming all those years ago...when we were trapped in the cave. You said those same words. Please...what do they mean...?" her eyes pleaded with him, and he felt the knife wrench further in his heart.

"Inuyasha!"

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"It...it means..." she took his chin and held his gaze "it means 'Don't go...my half...I l-l-l-l...I l-l-l-lo..."

His shyness was endearing and she kissed him.

"I love you too...my half...?"

The red darkened.

"My...half...the one I can't be without..." a trace of a smile peaked at the corners of his lips.

"Oh...Inuyasha..." the tears fell faster "I can't leave you. I won't. I promised."

"B-b-but your family..."

"Mamma already knows how I feel, and Souta is young. They'll be alright. It's grandpa I'm worried about. He'll be so angry when he finds out I'm 'cavorting with an evil demon'." they both laughed.

"Kagome...are you sure...?"

"Yes. I love you. My place is here, beside you."

He shook his head.

"No. It's here, in my arms."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all you wonderful wonderful people for giving my story the time of day. It has been a wonderful journey, which sadly is coming to a close-in a happy manner of course. :) I am ecstatic-this story has the largest number of hits and reviews of all my stories and I have all of you to thank. :) Currently it is standing at 5112 hits and 72 reviews, so I am most happy and grateful.**

**Well, I've gotten no feedback on the contest concept so I'll just scrap that, but I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far (in no particular order): AnimeMiko15, Dark-Lady-Shippo, Neisha, mlt17, drummergirl1038, Deborah, SpriteOfTheLight, Tifa Sohma, narniaqueen33, LeChatGris, InuGoddess715, evolmonkey1096, MeiunTenshi, demented-squirrel, mysterychild, Chi Bara, Night's Spell, krizue, Meatballheadedprincess14, Wof-worrior01, B.D. Gerretson, life-as-we-know-it, cold-shadow-gx, fairyxofxfath, Romantical Inu-Lover, Sarah, kycio-san, Sarai D. Lee, liteonit, InuRoyTohru, i am no one and I stand alone, metalcherry, k40sohma, bakabaka135, THE-REAL-MYSTIC, TreniaPrincessOfVampsAndNight, Vkiffin, SailorStarSuper.**

**  
Thank you all SO very much! I do hope you have enjoyed this story. There will be an epilogue up soon. Thank you again for your support, and your feedback! I greatly enjoyed hearing from each and everyone of you. Ok, getting really sappy now so I'll just thank you again, and I hope you liked it.**


	10. Kokoro Fukuramaseru Kotoba

**Disclaimer: **犬夜叉はこの私の物ではございません。素晴らしい高橋留美子という漫画家のイデアでございます。私はただちょっとキャラを借りております。  
読んでくださって感謝しております。皆様楽しんでください。

I do not own Inuyasha. It is the (honourable) idea of the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely (humbly) borrowing the characters for a little while. I am very grateful for your reading my story. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Kokoro Fukuramaseru Kotoba : Words That Make the Heart Grow**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were welcomed back by a very ecstatic Sango, a sly Miroku filled with 'suggestions' for the development of their relationship, a breathless Shippo who decided to cry for no less than a whole hour upon their return, with a very comforting Kagome rocking him and whispering to him in youkai-speak, and a very irate Inuyasha grumbling. 

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Life in Inuyasha's time was not easy, but she was happy to be surrounded by her beloved make-shift family. Their wedding was nothing elaborate; it involved a few of their older friends- such as Jineji – the horse hanyou – who did Kagome's bouquet, and Shiori- the little bat hanyou-girl they had saved from her grandfather in their quest to strengthen Tetsusaiga- helping with things for their new house.

Shippo lived with them, and developed into a very handsome kitsune-youkai who was as sharp-witted as Miroku, and oftentimes just as perverted. Kagome had been partially surprised at the changes, but understood that mischievousness and wiles were part of his heritage as a fox and she accepted them, in moderation, naturally. Shippo's popularity with women increased exponentially with each passing year, and truly, there had been many volunteering to marry him, or in other ways 'pass the time' together, but he was adamant. He refused everyone, much to the surprise of his adoptive parents. When asked why he had merely shrugged:

"I'm waiting for the woman who will pull the arrow out of my heart."  
It had made Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly realize just how much he _had_ grown, not only in body, but in mind, and both felt an overwhelming sense of pride (albeit Inuyasha's unwillingness to admit it).  
_The _woman did come, some twenty years later, in the form of a _neko-hanyou. _His parents were surprised, but accepting. It had been a healing curve particularly for Inuyasha who finally saw that half-demons could be accepted in all earnest by others, and was finally convinced no pity came into play regarding Kagome's feelings for him.  
Shippo and Saiyūmi married following youkai customs, and ruffling many a youkai's feathers in doing so. There were many who complained at a half-demon being chosen as a mate for a full demon, but none dared act on their complaints and risk embittering their relationship with the famed half-demon Inuyasha who had slain the nefarious Naraku and restored them some sense of freedom. Shippo and Saiyūmi had moved to their own den, at long last granting Inuyasha and Kagome time on their own. He never did forget his roots and often visited his adopted parents – he and his wife always being received with warm kindness.

* * *

The fear of Kagome's inevitable mortality was unspoken of. It was there, and it made them take things one day at a time, but it became rather obvious after two decades that Kagome had stopped aging somewhere around twenty. Inuyasha was partly ecstatic and partly horrified, knowing well the pains of a long life. The first stepping stone were the deaths of Sango and Miroku who, having lived to the venerable ages of eighty three and eighty-four respectively, had passed in their sleep at the same time. It was their eldest daughter, Kikyo, who had found them the following day seemingly asleep, yet unmoving. Both Kagome and Inuyasha took the news hard, though Kagome particularly inclined to emotionality had suffered the loss more keenly. Their pain was lessened with the arrival of their first children- twins: Keitaro and Maiko. Inuyasha and Kagome had felt that wounds were much too raw to name them after their dear friends. 

The day of the funeral seemed like a nightmare at first. Everyone felt themselves falling apart at the seams. Before they could bury the bodies, however, they saw with wonder they had begun to morph. Slowly they shifted until they became two trees, with their branches entwined as they had been when they had died-hand in hand-a linden tree and an oak. For many generations the tale of the monk and the _taijiya_ who would not be parted even in death was used as a parable to teach strength of relationships and wholesomeness of marriage.

Every year to commemorate the two families would meet and hang ribbons in the branches of the trees – purple for Sango, blue for Miroku – rejoicing in the knowledge that they continued to be together in whatever world they were.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The well had, indeed, closed but it had not been immediately after the wishing on the Jewel; it had remained open for entire years on end, even allowing Kagome to present her children to her mother and smile at her obvious relief upon seeing the twitchy little ears atop their little heads. As great as her mother's happiness was at having puppy-dog-eared grandchildren, Kagome couldn't help feeling a twinge at Inuyasha's obvious discomfort with the turn-out. She could understand how his childhood would make him fear his children would bear a similar fate, but she was determined to not let it pass.

In the end, his children were his children, and he did love them dearly, as was shown by his sudden metamorphosis into a mother-hen as soon as he held them the first time.

It was beautiful, Kagome thought in earnest. The moment he had laid eyes on Keitaro and Maiko his whole demeanor changed, and he literally _radiated_ happiness. There had even been a familiar shine to his eyes that had told her how much it all meant to him. It had been a day of many firsts – for Kagome as well as for Inuyasha – but the most precious of his acts occurred later on that evening when, after putting the twins to bed in their little cots next to the futon, he had confessed to her in trembling tones:

"I'm glad."

Those two words were all he could get out before crushing her to himself and running shaky fingers through her hair. His heart was racing, and for a moment she didn't know what to make of it, until she felt _it: _the familiar soft whispers of her name meshed with the smallest of tremors. Her own hands wove themselves around him, tight at first, then gently pulling him away.

Indeed, she had not been mistaken, his fringe was covering his eyes but she could clearly see the tear-tracks down his face. He was so very vulnerable at the heart of it all, she knew, but the fact he had allowed her to see him in such a state spoke volumes of his trust in her. Her own eyes spilled tears of gratitude at being able to be with him in such a way and seeing how very beautiful, how very fragile, how very precious he was.

She kissed his cheeks over and over, thanking him for believing in her and sharing himself so openly, and he finally dared to look up. The sheer emotion his eyes exuded was enough to drown her. He was real! He was hers! Most importantly, he was happy – openly happy. No lingering shadows of his past, no fear, no remorse. Just happiness.

He had grown so much since their early days, and finally had become the half-demon she knew he could be all along.

"Mate..." he nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

"Mate..." she answered back in inu-youkai.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome to the end of Words that Comfort Words that Break. It has been a wonderful journey, and I feel I have grown in my way of writing since its beginnings. Thank you to all of you who have supported me with your feedback :)**

**In terms of hits and reviews, it is my most popular story to date currently on 7568 hits and 87 reviews. I must admit, I'm feeling a little dejected at the thought of such little feedback, but, one must be thankful for what they do have, yes?**

**  
I would be very grateful if you would help me make 100 reviews...just to make it a nice round number...and plus it would be a first for me :)**

**Anyways, a few translation notes: **

**  
_neko-hanyou: _**half cat-demon  
_**Saiyūmi: **_ the name was carefully chosen because I wanted something proper and properly Japanese. Thus, I picked **細優美.** The 3 kanji mean lithe/slender, graceful/affectionate/suave, and beautiful, respectively. It is quite common for girls's names to end in -ko or -mi (Hanako, Masako, Yuko, Aiko, Ayumi, Itsumi, Ikumi, Kimi, etc), so I thought it would be appropriate in this case. I don't believe the kanji I chose are often put in compounds for names, but Rumiko Takahashi also doesn't stick to conventional name compounds anyway (Hello! Sesshomaru: kill/life/circle. Literally. Combined it means 'killing perfection' and that's because 'maru' or 'circle' represents the concept of completeness, and thus, perfection.)

I think that's it. Also, please forgive my keigo (formal Japanese), I'm quite rusty.

**Lastly, a big thank you to ALL who reviewed: bakabaka135, metalcherry, Neisha, Dark-Lady-Shippo, Raelesti, Night's Spell, evolmonkey1096, Romantical Inu-lover, Meiun Tenshi, Tifa Sohma, InuGoddess715, drummergirl1038, AnimeMiko15, krizue, narniaqueen33, Deborah, SpriteOfTheLight, mlt17, Le Chat Gris, demented-squirrel, mysterychild, Chi Bara, Metballheadedprincess14, Wolf-worrior01, B.D. Gerretson, life-as-we-know-it, cold-shadow-jx, fairyxofxfaith, sarah, Sarai D. Lee, lovemelifeless, liteonit, InuRoyTohru, i am no one and i stand alone, k40sohma, Kurtrenia - CrimsonBloodRomance, THE-REAL-MYSTIC, Vkiffin, and Sailor Star Super (in no particular order).**

**Thank you all VERY much for a wonderful journey, and I hope you have enjoyed my story. I look very much forward to hearing your comments:D Arigatoo gozaimasu.**


End file.
